Dec's Daughter(One Shot)
by CharlieDonnelly
Summary: It the Britains Got Talent Final 2009 and its Diversity or Susan Boyle who will win it ? The its over to Stephen Mulhern and Charlie Donnelly for More Talent.


BGT Final 2009

Starring Charlie J as Charlie Donnelly Ant McPartlin As Himself Declan Donnelly As Himself Stephen Mulhern As Himself Amanda Holden As Herself Simon Cowell As Himself Piers Morgan As Himself Diversity As Themselves Acts As Themselves

So basically this is true cause BGT did happen with DV and all that but my own ideas and the fact Dec doesn't actually have a daughter so yeah x Rated: PG 13

She had been famous since she was nine years old always in the eye of the media it hadn't bothered her much considering her mam was an actress and her dad was presenter and also he was known for his young days on byker grove and the song Lets Get Ready To Rhumble that usually was bought up in a conversation in their house. She had many friends many of them adults including her dad's friend Ant mc partlin he had always been like another father to her since he was always around and Lisa who felt like a motherly figure to her when her parents split up at such a young age and her father had got custody of her meaning she got his name. She didnt have any siblings so she spent most of her time with her dad at rehearsals for BGMT where eventually she became the co host to Stephen Mulhern on ITV2 and she got to travel around the globe with him for the BGT tour with the BGT family and Amanda had kids of her own so always knew how to look after Charlie. At the end of the year Charlie was seen on Im a celebrity after having shots and eventually became a presenter on that too.

30 May 2009

It was the final of Britains Got Talent and weeks upon weeks and months had been building up to this all to see who would win. Declan Donnelly stood in his dressing room thinking about all the acts anyone could win tonight it was going to be a tough call. Suddenly someone knocked on his dressing room door and Dec recognised it be Ant and told him to come in .

Ant" It's going to be tough tonight I know we are not supposed to secretly root for people but Susan Boyle might have my vote " Dec" Diversity were amazing they could win it "

*Someone knocks again and Declan opens it again to reveal his sixteen year old daughter standing in the doorway.

Charlie" Hi its the final who are you secretly rooting for dad ?" Dec" Diversity " Ant" Susan Boyle i said she would say Diversity " Charlie" That Ashley guy is really sweet " Dec" Oh no has my daughter got a crush "*grabs her and tickles her* Charlie " Dad get off me " Ant" Good thing we know this Ashley guy" Charlie" Why "*looking at Ant from in her dad's arms* Ant" Because otherwise we would have to talk to him" Dec" About my little girl" Charlie" Dad i'm sixteen " Dad" You will always be my little girl " *A crew member came in telling Ant and Dec they didnt have long till they had to go live * Music plays and Ant and Dec come down the brightly lit staircase and the audience is cheering like crazy* Ant and Dec" Really please we don't deserve it we were only miming " Dec" What a great lot of acts we have you tonight " Ant" it's going to be bought call tonight but your job is to pick up the phone and vote" Dec" Its that simple a monkey could do it " Ant*laughs* Now lets me the three people that put them here its a judges " The Judges all come on the stage the dramatic music sounds with Amanda in the middle and Simon and Piers either side of her holding her hands and the walk down the stairs waving at the crowd the take their places in their seats. Ant" How about that our judges everyone " Dec" How are you feeling about tonight judges Amanda any favourites " Amanda" I really wanna see Stavros Flatley again i really liked their audition and Diversity " Dec" Piers " Piers " For me it had to be flawless " Ant" Simon" Simon" Definitely Diversity i mean they put on such a performance and i'm glad they are here in the final i can't wait to see what they do " Ant" Okay then shall we get on with it" *Audience shout* Dec" The audience thinks so lets do it lets commence with the final of Britains got talent 2009 "

The show went on with act coming doing their thing and he judges clapping and giving their comments or if it was bad just maybe giving encouraging pieces of advice or constructing criticism *

Then when Hollie Steel came on and she started crying because they wouldn't let her try again and Ant and Dec came on and started comforting her. Dec put his arm round her and gave her cuddle still like he done to his daughter sometimes and tried to calm her down saying that she could have another go. Ant glanced at his co host and best friend and tried to help while listening to the voices in his ear. After a while when everything had been sorted out it had came to the last two performances and that was Susan Boyle and Diversity and everyone wanted Diversity to win but everyone thought Susan Boyle was going to win cause it had been all in the papers and that she would win for sure. The time came to introduce Diversity and Ant and Dec made their way to the stage again and introduced Diversity before running off again. Diversity performed a epic performance that everyone was sure would secure them the wining spot but the only people with results was Ant and Dec. Ant" The last act of the night please welcome Susan Boyle " Ant and Dec made themselves scares for the last time of the night and of the series and stood by the side of the stage to watch the act . Susan Boyle's performance was incredible if nothing else and the audience was amazed the judges delivered on their comments like they had with Diversity. After a short commercial break Ant and Dec came back to announce the winner of BGT 2009 *

Dec" Okay the votes have been counted and verified and the winner of Britains Got Talent 2009 is *massively long pause before Dec reveals the winner is * DIVERSITY* Diversity jump up and down completely and utterly happy that they won and Ashley hugs his brother Jordan and Perri and all his team . Dec" Diversity how does it feel to win " Ashley" Amazing we can't even describe it hasn't sunk in yet " Ant" Well done " Dec" That is all from us but you can join Stephen Mulhern and my daughter Charlie on itv 2 " Stephen *sits down by Charlie* Stephen" Welcome to Britains Got More Talent" Charlie " The show that brings you even more ridiculous talent oh that reminds me you owe me a tenner" Stephen " What why " Charlie" You said Susan Boyle would win and she didnt " Stephen " Crap" *crew laughs* Stephen*digs in his pocket for a tenner* Charlie" Yes " *kisses the camera* That part of the show where they have the acts on and talk to them about their time on the show and talk to celebrity guests. Stephen" Now we are gonna get out two people any one wanna guess who they are , come there is two of them and they are sometimes in the jungle " Charlie" One of them is my dad "*sighs* Honestly these guys are terrible" Stephen" I know " Charlie" Its Ant and Dec " Ant and Dec come in and sit down on the blue couch hugging Stephen and Charlie in turn before doing so. Stephen" What a night ay" Ant" I tell you Stephen It had to be a close call tonight but Diversity are deserved winners" Dec" Yeah they will go on to amazing things " Stephen" Did you ever predict who would win " Dec*sighs then answers* We did " Ant" You went for Diversity didn't you*looking at Dec* Dec" I did he went for Susan Boyle did you two bet with each other again" Stephen" I lost " Ant*laughs* Bad luck Stevie " Dec" My daughter is pretty good " Charlie" I don't want to toot my horn but i knew Diversity had a chance the minute i saw them " Stephen " And we are going to be talking to them " Charlie" Here in the studio" Stephen" Yes I told you this before we went on " Charlie" Oh my god i'm going to meet Ashley Banjo *freaks out* and the other members of DV of course" Stephen*just laughs and Charlie ends up asking the camera to roll the best bits of series * *Camera shows best of Ant, Dec, Stephen and Charlie* Dec*hugging Charlie while Ant is hugging Stephen * Ant" Aww isn't that nice" Stephen" Now fellows you know what time its is don't you " *Ant and Dec nod* Charlie " It's time for Ant VS Dec" Stephen " Now all you have to do is get as many balls into the cups as possible within the allotted time limit" *Ant goes first and gets quite a good score and then Dec goes sticking his tongue out concentrating as he does it getting nearly all the balls in the cups . Stephen" Allright i have to count up all the balls" *Ant and Dec throwing balls at Stephen and Charlie and you can see Stephen laughing while he trying to take the score* Charlie chucking balls at her father and Ant* Stephen " Thats it this you are disqualified " Ant" What me " Stephen" No Dec" Ant" Oh Dec" Dec" This is a outrage " *Stephen trying not to laugh* *Charlie still chucking balls at her co host* Dec walks by the camera shouting* Stephen in fits of giggle* Stephen " So the winner would have been Ant mc partlin but your disqualified " *Ant and Dec kick the sign over* Stephen " Alright serious fellows out" Dec*picks Charlie up* *Car on their way back from BGMT* Dec " I love winding Mr Mulhern up" Ant" He is great fun " Charlie" He is my co host the it was funny when you started chucking the balls at him " Dec" I think i could have won that if he hadn't of disqualified me " Ant" It is just a game Decky" Dec" I know "


End file.
